Thonronr the Dragonborn
by Blackmepache7
Summary: Thonronr is a young Nord. He discovers he is Dragonborn and must defeat Alduin the World-Eater. Along the way he and his Housecarl Lydia, meet the last of the Blades who one day hope to reunite the Empire under the Dovahkiin.


4E201, 17th of Last Seed

I awake with a pounding pain in my head. My hands are bound I'm bouncing around on a wooden bench. I remember being hit over the head after having my camp near the border stampeded through.

"Where am I?" I grunt.

"Ahh, you're finally awake, I would have thought a strong Nord such as yourself would have been much harder to take down than a simple bonk on the head." A snide voice laughs in front of me.

"If I wasn't tied up I'd rip you apart with my bare hands." I respond with a growl.

My vision begins to clear and I realize I'm in a prison cart. The snide Nord has braids of long blonde hair and a dirty blue outfit. He has a smug look on his face. Another Nord sits next to him with a look of fear on his face. A proud looking nord with dirty brown hair a gag on his mouth sits on my right.

"I take it I'm still in Skyrim." I grunt with sarcasm.

"That you are..." he laughs again,"It gets better too, you are going to be executed with all of us!" He laughs his snide head off.

"This guy is a douche-bag," I think to myself.

We pass through a city and I see tons of Imperial soldiers. I was born into the Imperial army in Cyrodiil. My parents met in training and were permitted to marry. I was born a year later on the 31st of Frostfall, year 179 of the 4th Era. I am not much of a singer but have played guitar since I was 11. I resented my father for his rejecting of my artistic talent. He constantly trained me to use a wide variety of melee weapons, the one handed sword being my best. He taught me hand-to-hand techniques and I can decently shoot a bow. My mother was much more liberal about my musical talent and encouraged me to try to earn some money by playing to the troops. My father pushed me around till I was 18. Then I left and traveled around adventuring and playing music for two years. Then I impulsively came to Skyrim and have been stuck here ever since... Now it looks like I am going to die here.

The carts stop and an officer yells for us to get off.

After one man is killed trying to escape we are forced to give our names and information.

"This one is not on the list," a Nord about my age says.

"He dies with the rest of them." She yells.

"What's your name then prisoner?" The soldier asks.

"Thonromr of Cyrodiil, sir." I realize I am standing at attention and relax. Guess the soldier in me is still there.

The Young Nord blinks and then shakes his head," Sorry friend... Truly." He looks sincere.

An Imperial General talks to a man about killing the High King of Skyrim. Then everyone hears a sound from the sky... A roar that sends shivers down my spine.

After a man interrupts the priestess, he is beheaded. The imperial officer points at me next...

"You there... The nord in the rags. You're next." She yells. The roar comes again but closer. I feel fear from hearing it.

I am laid down on the block and I am looking towards the top of a watchtower. Then a huge black shape appears out of the sky and lands on the tower. The executioner is knocked off his feet and the ear splitting roar that comes from its jaws is truly terrifying.

_"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!"_ He speaks a language that I have never heard but I feel every word echo through my soul.

I run towards a different watch tower and shut the door. The men inside have blue outfits and are surrounding the Proud Nord who killed the High King. I see they have cut their bonds.

"Hey... uhhh... Cut me free please?" I say as I thrust my arms forward.

"How about we use you as a distraction from the dragon you insolent idiot." The proud nord yells and laughs.

"Fine. Fuck you guys." I walk over to the stairs and the beasts' head burst through the side and incinerates a man. As he flies off I jump through the whole and land in a burning building. I jog to the other end and land on the first floor. I jump through a window and see a child getting rushed away from a man as a dragon lights him up. I look at the soldier who had the child and smile. It was the young soldier.

"Still alive friend?" The soldier cuts my bonds.

"Thanks... yeah, what is that thing?" I ask.

"It's a dragon... I can't believe it myself... They were gone for many years. But now they are back." He says with a shiver.

"Lets get out of here... I don't wanna be cooked up by that bastard." I say.

"Agreed... I hate leaving my fellow soldiers... but we must escape." He frowns.

"What's your name friend?" I ask as we charge through the village towards the keep.

"Hadvar. We are almost there." He yells as we burst through a door and bolt it behind us.

"Call me Thonro for short." I breathe in deep as my lungs refill with air.

"Let's catch are breath then press on... First look for some weapons and armor though." Hadvar gasps.

I find a small travel-pack and a herb pouch. I strap on some imperial armor and a belt. I shove some wine and apples in the pack, along with a dagger. I grab a hide shield and an iron sword and sheath.

"I'm ready to get out of here Hadvar."

"Yeah... I don't wanna linger for that dragon to take a bite out of me." He replies.

We run into a group Stormcloaks. They charge at us and I block a great-sword with my shield. I run the man through and kick him off my blade. Hadvar dodges a war hammer and cuts of his opponents head off. The last Stormcloak is behind Hadvar. I throw my sword and it hits him in the face. We continue on and find more Stormcloaks. After we deal with them I grab a cooking pot and some potions and shove them in my pack. We meet an executioner and his assistant shortly after. I pick the lock on the door and grab a spelltome and the robes which I quickly change into. Hadvar and I make a little conversation, mostly about getting out of the tunnel before it caves in. We run into a few more Stormcloaks and some spiders,but the rest of the trek is fairly smooth. After we sneak past a bearthe cave begins to get lighter and we see an opening up ahead.

* * *

4E201, 17th of Last Seed, 6:00pm

I breath in deep as the refreshing cold air fills my lungs. The Black Dragon flies over head and we duck under a tree.

"We should get to Riverwood. I have family there. We must warn them and Jarl Balgruuf of the dragon attack. Riverwood is small and won't be able to defend itself well." His face is filled with concern and worry.

"Hadvar, I wouldn't have made it out of there without you," I smile and pat him on the back,"We'll make sure that dragon gets more of a fight next time he messes with Skyrim's people."

"Your words are comforting friend, I just hope General Tullius made it out."

"The man s a general for a reason. He probably is on his feet like us though." This brings some relief to Hadvar's face.

"We're almost to Riverwood friend." He looks tired.

"I can see the smoke from here. What does your family do?" I ask.

"My uncle owns the forge. It's very quiet and peaceful. The only thing I ever feared was draugr coming through my windows at night. Bleakfalls Barrow is up the road. Old Nordic burial ruin. It gives me shivers thinking about it." Hadvar sighs as we pass under an arch into the village.

Several of the towns people are yelling about seeing a dragon, black as the night.

"Hopefully its still not hanging around." I think to myself.

I see a man working the forge. He looks up and see Hadvar. They hug and Hadvar relates our tale. We are seated in the house and have dinner to discuss our next move. Hadvar's little cousin is sitting next to me and staring at me with a peculiar look.

"How big was the dragon sir?" She asks.

"It was big... But nothing you couldn't handle sweetheart." I smile at her. I always got on well with kids. Much easier to talk to than adults.

I wipe a lock of brown hair out of my face. My traditional nordic side braids had come undone and I was feeling very tired.

"Dorthe, child, the man is tired. Let him eat in peace." Sigrid warns.

"Is there anything we can do for you boys? Within reason of course." Alvor asks.

"I could do with some food to go, and some spare changes of clothes." I respond modestly.

"Aye, I must get back to Solitude. Thank you for the hospitality Uncle." Hadvar smiles and gets up.

"You boys already leavin'? I suppose I can get you that stuff. Just make sure we get some defense from Jarl Balgruuf." Alvor shakes our hands and grabs me some supplies and clothes. I reorganize my pack and head to the trader across the road. The door creaks as I open it.

"That thing was worth a whole shipment of gold. It's a fairly big loss Camilla." An Imperial man is arguing with his sister.

"Well maybe I'll go get it back then!" She retorts.

"Absolutely not, Oh look, a customer. How may I help you sir?" The man quickly pushes the argument aside.

"I couldn't but help overhear your argument...What's wrong?"

"We were robbed the other day. A dragon claw made of pure gold. Worth quite its weight in Septims." He looks distraught.

"If I see it I'll bring it back for you."

"That be very kind of you sir. Thanks."

I pull the spelltome out and set it on the counter.

"How much can you give me for this?" I hope it's worth something.

"A Sparks Tome... How about 30 gold?" He appraises.

"Sounds good to me." He counts out the money and puts it in a pouch.

"Good doin' buisness with yah." He shakes my hand.

I smile. "Thanks guy. I'll see you around."

I walk out the door and follow the path towards the other end of the village. I walk north and have a relatively uneventful trek. I round a hill and see the sprawling city of Whiterun. I hit a steady jog the rest of the way. The guards stop me at the gate. It's late at night.

"Halt, the city is closed for today. What is your business?" One of the guards asks. The other guard recognizes me from when I played at the Bannered Mare.

"Hey... You put on a good little show. Not a whole lot of singing. But you played in a way I haven't forgot." He opens the gates and motions. "Go on in guy. Get some rest."

"Thanks soldier. Your doing a good job." I say cordially.

I head up for the Bannered Mare and open the door. The sound of music and bar talk fills my ears. I approach the woman behind the counter. She looks at me curiously. I forgot that I was covered in dirt.

"Well now. Your the guitar playing Nord. Glad to see you're back. Room is 10 gold a night." She smiles at me.

"I'll take it... Could you point me in the direction of a shop that sells guitars? I lost mine a few days ago." My eyes must look rather desperate because she pulls a guitar out from under the counter.

"No one has touch it in awhile. Why don't you have it?" She hands it to me. I kiss her cheek in an instant. I was becoming rather anxious without being able to release my feelings with an instrument.

"How about you play us something new before you go to bed?" Her eyes look me over. I smile.

"What type of person would I be if I didn't?" I laugh and stand near the fire.

I decide to sing as I strike up a decent traveling riff.

_Well, I was a walkin'_

_By the seaside,_

_Well, I was a gawkin'_

_At the Seaside_

_It was bluer than I can say._

I played a new type of music. Something I called "The Blues". I lost myself in the guitar. When I opened my eyes, the whole bar was quiet. All eyes were on me.

"Thanks everyone... I'm Thonro. Have a good night." I walk back to the bar and order a drink.

A beautiful Redguard woman sits next to me. She eyes me apprehensively.

"So where'd you learn to play like that?" She asks.

"I started when I was 11. It just came natural to me. Do you like it?" I grin.

"Very much. How about we go to your room Thonro... I work here. I'll bring a warm bucket of water and soap. And we'll clean you up." She has a look in her eyes that I find very appealing.

"Alright... I'll see you in a bit." Is all I manage to say.

Being a Nord musician must really work for me. Many nights I've stayed with beautiful women who liked my playing. Music must just turn women on. They aren't the only ones either. I lose myself in my guitar like I do in women.

* * *

4E201, 18th of Last Seed, 1:15am

I am given sometime to wash up while the Redguard woman waits. I found out her name was Saadia. I pull on a fresh robe and knock on the door. She is on the other side.

"Finally..." She hurries in past me and presses me up against the door. She has quite a bit of strength.

"You play that guitar pretty well. How well do you think you can play me?" She whispers into my ear as she sucks on my neck.

"I bet I can make you sing..." I coo back.

I pick her up and lay her on my bed. My hair is still wet and she squeals as we press together.

"How bad do you want me handsome?" She breathes into my ear.

"I want you bad." My robe is off and I hitch up her skirt. She quickly slips out of her underclothes I push in.

"Oh, fuck, that's good." She croons as we go speed up.

"Do you like that Saadia?"

"Do me harder!" Is all she says.

We keep at it and cum simultaneously. She screams as it happens and I grunt.

"It's been awhile," She breathes in heavily,"It's been to long."

We fall asleep in an embrace. "I'll go to Dragonsreach in the morning." I think to myself as I drift away.


End file.
